1. Technical Field
This invention relates generally to closure caps such as flip top cap configurations having a base portion engageable on a bottle and an attached closure cap registerable there over and specifically spill resistant caps and bottles to prevent spillage from container filled with liquid such as bubble solution.
2. Description of Prior Art
Prior art devices of this type have been directed to basic spill resistant container structures having a single liquid resistant access on the bottle, see for example U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,246,046, 6,135,842, 6,520,822, 7,524,230 and 8,430,708.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,246,046 discloses a spill resistant solution container having an external bottle neck insert.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,135,842 claims a spill resistant bubble blowing apparatus with cap insert defining an access slot with flexible material to seal after and before the bubble wand is inserted.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,520,822 is directed to a bubble toy container with a spill resistant bubble wand having a bubble ring with solution supply channels and articulated joint between multiple rings formed within.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,524,230 illustrates a non-spill container having a stopper on the bubble wand registerable on an extended container access tube offset from the primary chamber.
Finally, U.S. Pat. No. 8,430,708 shows a large spill proof bubble creation applicator having separable solution bottle with main container.